particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Coburan Socialist Party
The Coburan Socialist Party (CSP) 'was a socialist and communist political party in Cobura, founded in 3380. It described itself as the rightful successor of the Left Party, which was dissolved 99 years prior to the establishment of the Socialist Party. The party's founder and first leader leader was Silas Francisco. 'Party ideology The Socialist Party was officially a socialist party, not using any other labels. The goal of the party as stated in its manifesto was to transform Cobura into a democratic socialist country. However, the CSP was always skeptical to the idea of state socialism, and instead sought to establish a syndicalist form of economics, based on workers' self management and grassroots democracy rather than state planning. Alongside the more moderate syndicalists and socialists were the communists and anarchists, represented at party congresses by the Communist Refoundation League and the Libertarian Appeal respectively. Despite promoting a more libertarian socialist set of ideas, the party opposed privatisations and tax reductions for the wealthy, though when it came to the poor, the party was a heavy advocate of reducing their taxes. The CSP also remained in opposition to private healthcare and education, and sought to gradually remove private property and make land commonly owned, though with respect of personal property. Most members of the Socialist Party were also in favour of environmental and animal protection, gay rights, legalisation of abortion, an unregulated internet and direct democracy. 'Achievements' Among the party's legislative and executive achievements are nationalising power stations, fully socialise the agricultural industry, and introduce universal child benefit. Also, adding to the CSP's pacifist image, the party was able to remove all forms of compulsory military service, and ban the use and construction of several weapons of mass destruction. 'History' The Socialist Party was founded in 3380 at the initiative of the Social Federation of Labour (SFL), at the time headed by Silas Francisco. The SFL was a trade union which primarily consisted of radical and socialist industrial workers. The party's first congress was held the same year, and about five hundred workers from across the country, who represented different trade unions, attended. At the first congress, six different trade unions, including the Social Federation of Labour, merged into the National Labour Confederation, which in turn proceeded to found the Coburan Socialist Party as its political and electoral wing. 'Electoral victory of 3386' Following the general election held in Cobura in 3386, the Socialist Party became the largest party in the country, with 44,3 per cent of the votes, winning two more seats than the right-wing Republican Party. Within the Socialist Party controversy soon emerged, and a battle started between the left-wing and (relatively) right-wing factions of the party, seeking to form a Socialist-Populist government and a Socialist-Republican unity government respectively. A third group wanted the Socialist Party to remain in opposition. The Populist Party was the only third party represented in parliament at the time, and was centrist in nature, thus to the left of the Republicans. 'Red-Green Coalition' On February 25th Silas Francisco, thrice the party's unsuccessful candidate for president, followed the wish of the CSP's left-wing and began negotiating with the Populist Party on forming a coalition cabinet. The negotiations succeeded on March 1st, and the government was sworn in on March 9th, with Silas Francisco himself as Prime Minister, as the first partly socialist Coburan government in decades. During the Coalition's first years, the nation's space industries were nationalised, homosexuality was legalised for soldiers, the remaining nuclear power plants in Cobura were shut down and replaced by renewable energy sources, the nobility was removed and over eight hundred workers' councils were established in Cobura's western regions to promote direct economic democracy. Following the 3390 elections, the Socialist Party saw its main opponent's influence in parliament be heavily reduced as the Republican Party came third, behind the red-green Populist Party, with one hundred seats, down 115. The government however, was altered, as the election marked the end of the Red-Green Coalition, when the Populists were replaced by the Reason Party of Cobura as the Socialists' coalition partner. The office of the Prime Minister was still held by Silas Francisco. The Republican Party was later during that parliamentary term dissolved, leaving 100 seats vacant, and giving the Socialist Party a majority of voting MPs. After the 3393 elections, the Socialists gained five seats, giving them a total of 215. Athena Alexis was made Prime Minister heading a new government featuring the two Red-Green parties at the time, the Reason Party and the Socialist Party. Also after this election, a party was dissolved. This time it was the Populist Party, a previous Red-Green Coalition partner. The CSP was left with a majority of seats for a second term in a row. In 3397, the Socialist Party became the largest party for the fourth time in a row, but this was also the party's worst electoral results in over a decade. President Gabriel Martinez was re-elected for a third and final term. Party leader Athena Alexis continued as Prime Minister, though this time heading an all-party coalition, marking the end of the exclusive Red-Green Coalition. 'Coburan Popular Front' The Socialist Party and their coalition government faced a crushing defeat in the general election of 3401. The far-right Coburan Nationalist Front which was prior to the election extra-parliamentary, gained a third of the votes cast, and 165 seats in Parliament, while the Socialists lost 96, with only 86 remaining. Despite this the Socialist Party won that year's Presidential election, defeating the Nationalist Front in the runoff. When the parliamentary parties and major political forces met to form a new government the following days, the centrist and leftist parties agreed to form an anti-fascist alliance. Named after similar projects in other countries, the alliance was named the Coburan Popular Front (CPF). At its foundation the Front included the Coburan Socialist Party, the Social Democratic Party of Cobura, the Reason Party of Cobura, and the FinEquaDef Platform. The coalition allowed for the Socialist leader Silvio Craxi to become Prime Minister. A snap election was held two years later, which gave the Socialist Party a three per cent increase in votes. In 3406, the party lost further support, and even though it got the second largest amount of votes, the CSP ended up in third place in parliament. 'Corruption scandal and dissolution' The Socialist Party faced a devastating election result in 3413, and got only 12.68 per cent of the vote, their worst result in 30 years. The reason was primarily a corruption scandal surrounding the Minister of Justice, who was a Socialist veteran. The scandal had expanded since early 3412, and already since then the Socialist Party had at some occations polled less than 10 per cent support in opinion polls. They had revealed that several Socialist officials had been involved in bribery and some had mafia connections etcetera. The overall scandal and crushing defeat were the main reasons why the party was dissolved, however Artemis Koulis, the party's last leader still won the Presidential elections in 3413, after he repeatedly and strongly condemned the scandal. He remained President a few weeks after the party's dissolution before Parliament was dissolved, removing the last Socialists from parliament for good. 'Party leaders' 'Electoral performance' 'Presidential elections' 'Parliamentary elections' † In 3406 the Socialist Party gained the second largest amount of votes, yet they got the third largest amount of seats in parliament. Category:Political parties in Cobura